


It's Okay (Vanoo)

by dragonfrost04



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfrost04/pseuds/dragonfrost04
Summary: After being sexual harassed, Brock thinks back to the horrifying moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sexual harassment

Throughout the night, everyone was asleep. Everyone, save for Brock. The YouTuber was up in the bathroom within is apartment, and all he was doing was staring at himself in the mirror with a face of disgust. All he could hear was their voices--the voices of those men from the pub.

_I think we could give him a great time with all five of us._

_He looks like he could lose a bit more weight._

_Are you scared? Don’t be. I’ll make you feel right at home._

_Are you sure, boss? I’d give him a 3/10 rating._

_Maybe the boss will be able to wipe the ugly off his face after one night with him._

Tears formed in Brock’s eyes as he bit his bottom lip. Brock wiped his tears away, sniffling as he felt that familiar lump in his throat. He could also remember the feeling of their eyes staring at him while their boss hovered over him, whispering things into his ear and trailing a hand near a certain area. Tears began to blur the YouTuber’s eyes, a sob escaping his mouth. Brock closed his eyes and clenched the sides of his head as the memory came back to him.

_Him and his friends had all decided to hang out for a guys night out. So they had decided that Daniel’s Pub and Diner would be the best place. Every night from Wednesday to Friday, they had karaoke. Him and his friends were playing pool, a couple of them with bottles of beer in their hands. Craig had volunteered to stay sober so they could get home safely. Brock hadn’t taken a sip of his, he was having too much fun beating Jonathan at pool. Then the group had split up. Evan and Tyler had gone to get more drinks. Craig, Lui, and David went to find a song for karaoke. Johnathan had ran off to the restroom. And Brock had stayed at the pool table. However, Brock had taken notice of the five men staring at him from across the pub._

_They hadn’t started walking to him until Jonathan had left, it was as if they had been waiting for the opportunity to strike at their prey. One of them, their leader, was the one that wouldn’t take his eyes off of Brock. He then circled him, as if he were a dead carcass for a vulture. The others made comments about Brock, while the leader then was able to get Brock up against the wall. He could remember staring into those cold eyes of the leader’s as the leader began to whisper inappropriate things into his ear, his hot breath making him stay as still as a stone. Then, he felt the man begin to trace his hands over Brock’s thighs._

_The YouTuber was petrified. He didn’t know what to do, this had never happened to him before. Then at one point, he felt the man’s hands get close to a certain area between his legs. Brock had no other option but to stay still and pray that these guys didn’t pull out a towel soaked in chloroform and place it over his nose and mouth. He had shut his eyes and silently whimpered to himself, biting his bottom lip. He wanted this harassment to end._

_“WHAT THE FUCK?!”_

_Brock had opened his eyes and saw an angered Tyler and Jonathan. And right next to them, a shocked Evan. The next thing Brock knew, he saw Tyler’s fist connecting with the leader’s face and Jonathan right by Tyler’s side. Evan had pulled the scared YouTuber away from the chaos. Everyone else had taken notice as well and jumped in, Evan and Craig shielding Brock from the assholes. Lui and David had to pull Tyler and Jonathan away from the strangers before they were to do any harm and most likely be arrested. Brock couldn’t bear to hear everyone yelling, he didn’t want to listen to this anymore. He pulled away from Evan and ran out of the pub, Evan calling out from him to stop._

_“Brock, wait!”_

_He didn’t want to be there anymore. He must have ran a couple of blocks away from the pub, because he couldn’t hear the shouts of his name. It wasn’t long before he was walking on the sidewalk, alone. But it wasn’t all that bad as a kind woman offered him a ride to the nearest apartment._

Now he stood in front of his mirror, tears streaming from his shut eyelids and down his face as nothing but choked sobs escaping from him. He his hands were still clenching into the sides if his head, but now he had his hands balled into fists. He could feel the scratches on the side of his head, they were red from digging his nails into the side of his head. Brock's knees began to feel weak and he slowly began to sink to the ground, sobbing harder. He failed to hear the door to his apartment door open, or to take notice of the Asian YouTuber he knew as Evan was now standing behind him.

“Brock?” Evan called out in a soft whisper, startling the weeping man.

Brock turned around, tears still streaming from his eyes. Both YouTubers stared at each other, one filled with sorrow and the other still in tears. Then, in a flash, Brock got up on his feet and ran straight to Evan. He then collided into Evan, who was taken by surprise, and had to catch himself from falling to the ground along with Brock. The crying YouTuber had his arms wrapped around Evan’s neck, burying his head in the crook of Evan’s neck. Evan didn’t hesitate to hug Brock back, rubbing his hands up and down his back to try and comfort him.

“It’s okay, Brock,” Evan whispered into Brock’s ear. “It’s okay.”

Brock continued to sob, clutching Evan’s shirt in his fists. Evan gave Brock a small kiss on his cheek and hugged him even tighter. Evan and Brock stayed there, in each other’s embrace.

The night was quiet now.


End file.
